


Promise Fulfilled

by yassdee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassdee/pseuds/yassdee
Summary: The greatest rival as promised.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Kudos: 8





	Promise Fulfilled

Promise Fulfilled

After all the time waiting, the disappointment, the loneliness, the separation from everyone, the abandonment, I finally had hope. Was he the one who could match me, challenge me, be the greatest rival just like Grandfather had promised. Now I woke up excited, ready for each new race, ready for someone to practice with me, who had the same intrinsic hunger I had for volleyball. 

I thought it could never happen. After middle school, after the abandonment, the loss of friendship, I thought I would always be alone. But Karasuno gave me a team and Hinata gave me a friend. He called ME a best friend. I never had one of those before. Even though he’s a dumbass, and his skills frankly suck, he matched my enthusiasm and love for volleyball. He WANTED to continue to practice after regular practice. He wanted to practice at lunch and on the weekends. Each day he got slightly better. He still sucked, but still… And he could hit that quick that Kindaichi could never match. 

I found myself looking forward to what I could accomplish with Karasuno. Maybe we could make it to Nationals. Maybe I could finally make my Grandfather proud. Maybe I could finally make up for all of my mistakes with this team, with this rival. I could prove Oikawa wrong. We could prove we were no longer the flightless crows. Together we would soar to victory with the help of this wonderful, sucky, redheaded dumbass.

Thank you Grandfather. Now I can’t wait to see what the future holds. Get better Hinata. “Somebody even better will come and find you.”  
Let’s stand together on the world stage. Let’s play. I’m waiting.


End file.
